The Hetta Chronicles
by The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam
Summary: What if Hetta wasn't able to ascend in Epiphany? Would she stay with John? How will she manage life on Atlantis?
1. Epiphany

He stared at the half ascended beings, Teira staring back at him sadly. 'You will not come with us, even though you are ready.'

She cast her eyes upon her younger sister, standing at her side, who, John noticed, wasn't glowing in the ascending way. 'She is not ready for this yet,'

John laughed. 'Fine. I'll do it. I know what you're asking,'

'Thank you John.' She smiled at him. 'You know her favourite fruit in the morning, and how much water she can carry, right?'

'Oh, come on, I know that! I gave her half my breakfast every morning.' He protested.

Hetta moved to his side. 'The thing you said, looked like a pineapple and tasted like a cross between a banana and a kiwi.' He said to her.

She nodded, saying, 'Gimme your hand.'

'No! It's not that bad!' he protested, as the little girl grabbed his hand and put her hand over it, and used her powers to heal the cut from the beast.

Teira smiled at her sister sadly, 'Goodbye Hetta, John.' She moved towards him, 'You want to share?'

'Again?' he said. 'I've done it before.'

'I know.' She said, before bursting into white light, and surrounding him.

Hetta frowned. 'I wanna do that.' She whispered to Teyla. 'It's so cool, Mom and Teira did it with me when I was younger and it's amazing.'

Teira reformed, and John was swaying slightly. 'I really wish you lot would do it so I'm not acting like I'm high afterwards.'

The beings behind her vanished and she turned to look at them, before turning back and whispering 'Goodbye.' Before vanishing herself.

Hetta moved to John and took his hand. 'Did she give you her gift?' she asked in a low voice.

John nodded at her, before crouching down to her level and saying, 'Why didn't you go and get loads of that fruit that you like and any personal belongings from the Cloister?'

She nodded, before turning and running in the way that they had come from, and John turned to look at his team. 'Hello.'

Rodney spoke first. 'What is it with you and ascended women?'

He laughed, and responded. 'Well, apparently, my mom is an ancient. Teira looked into my genetic history.'

'So you're an ancient?' Elizabeth asked curiously.

'No, my father is a human, although he had the ATA gene naturally,' John said. 'And I have some of her abilities now as well, due to Teira teaching me to meditate and learn about them.'

'You meditated?' Ronon laughed.

'I hated every second of it.' He groaned.

'What powers do you have?' Elizabeth and Carson asked curiously.

Hetta ran back to him, crying, and hugged his legs.

'Hey Hetta, what's wrong?' he asked.

'The Beast destroyed the fruits.' She cried.

'Well, we can grow some more back at Atlantis.' John told her.

Carson didn't miss the fact that John didn't call Atlantis home, he realized that he'd come to call this weird little bubble home.

'Come on Hetta, we should go now.' John told her, and Elizabeth started walking, and everybody followed her.

When they got to the cave, Hetta refused to go in. 'No! It's dark and dangerous!' she cried, shying away from the entrance.

'What can you see Hetta?' John asked her.

'Nothing,' she said nervously.

'Then its fine, yes?' he said.

She nodded, and started walking hesitantly behind John.

'We'll go after you.' John said to the rest of the Atlantis team.

One by one, they walked into the door like frame, and disappeared.

'Come on Hetta,' John said, 'Its like walking into a new life.'

(STARGATE ATLANTIS)

He stood on a balcony, overlooking Atlantis. After six months away from it, he still found it breathtakingly beautiful. Lights from the towers shimmered on the water surface.

The door opened behind him, and Elizabeth stepped out into the fresh air.

'What's up?' he asked, still staring at Atlantis.

'Nothing much.' She said. 'How are you?'

'I'll feel a bit displaced for a while maybe.' He grinned.

She laughed, 'Seriously?'

'I don't know yet,' he answered seriously. 'It'll be difficult, though, questions like "Am I ready for taking care of a child? Or Am I six months older or am I still 39 on my birthday? Will plague me for a year or so, if you come back and ask me then, I might be able to give you a more serious answer then.'


	2. Critical Mass

'Hetta! You actually have to eat!' John laughed, when Hetta threw the food at him.

They were sitting in the Mess Hall, like they did every morning, and eating breakfast together, just like they did in the Cloister.

'But it's more fun to throw it at you!' she giggled.

He wiped the chocolate mousse type thing off his eyebrow, and splattered it onto his plate, 'Alright, little miss, it's time to go to work.'

Hetta smiled at him happily, 'Are you going to let me meditate?'

He nodded, 'I have to get to a meeting, but I'll drop you off at the meditation area first.'

(STARGATE ATLANTIS)

They were in the meeting, talking about the two Wraith cruisers coming close to Atlantis, when John got his first taste of Teira's power.

_General Landry entered the briefing room, to meet with Agent Barratt._

'_I just cut short a call with the Secretary Of State. I hope this is worth it.' He prompted._

'_I'm sorry, sir, but a situation is developing that you need to be made aware of. It couldn't wait.' Barrett excused._

'_Alright then, make me aware of it.' He said._

'_We've noticed an increase in chatter amongst The Trust recently. The Goa'uld have infiltrated the highest ranks of the organisation, we've discovered that their access to government agencies has gone a lot deeper than we realised.' Barrett told him._

_Landry had an exasperated expression, 'How much deeper?'_

'_Atlantis.' Barrett stated._

_Landry stared at him in shock, not speaking for a moment. 'They know about it?'_

'_Worse.' Barrett said. 'They've been there, they've-'_

The premonition type thing cut off, leaving him feeling dizzy and slightly sick.

Elizabeth noticed. 'John.' She said worriedly. 'What's wrong?'

'It's the Trust.' He said, 'They've been to Atlantis, they've done something.'

'Excuse me?' Rodney asked. 'How the hell do you know that?'

'Umm, Teira left me her power of seeing things.' He groaned. He'd have to talk to Hetta about how this ability worked later.

'What did you see John?' Teyla questioned.

'Stargate Command.' He answered. 'General Landrey and Agent Barrett. Talking about the Trust, and it's influence and the Goa'uld.'

'What's a Goa'uld?' Ronon asked confused.

'I'll tell you later.' John told him.

'What did they say about the Goa'uld?' Elizabeth asked.

'They said "_We've noticed an increase in chatter amongst The Trust recently. The Goa'uld have infiltrated the highest ranks of the organisation, we've discovered that their access to government agencies has gone a lot deeper than we realised".' _John said.

'What else?' Rodney asked exasperatedly.

'How much deeper?' John said, 'That was General Landrey, then Barrett said "Worse, they've been there, they've.'

'And?' Rodney prompted.

'Well, that's where it cut off.' John explained.

'Well, that's a load of help!' Rodney grouched.

'I can't help that Rodney!' John shouted.

'Well, you're the one with a power!' Rodney yelled.

'Deal with it Rodney! I didn't want it! I don't exactly need it!' John shouted.

'Stop!' Elizabeth spoke up. 'Stop arguing,' She turned to Rodney, 'He can't help having these powers, there in his genetics,' she turned to John, 'Stop antagonizing Rodney.'

'That's all he gets!' Rodney protested before silencing at seeing Ronon's glare.

'So, Rodney,' Teyla said. 'What is happening with the Wraith?'

'They'll be here in around about a day, maybe a day and a half,' Rodney informed the room, 'And it looks like they're fighting each other.'

'That's good news.' John said.

'Certainly is.' Elizabeth agreed with him. 'If they're any change let me know.'

Rodney nodded as he stood up, and slowly everybody began filtering out of the room.

(STARGATE ATLANTIS)

'Doctor Beckett?' Teyla queried as she entered the infirmary.

'Yes?' he answered tersely.

'Can you accompany me to the mainland? She asked.

'Is something wrong?' he looked up in worry.

'A woman who is very close to me, is gravely ill, Charin, she is like a grandmother to me.' Teyla said.

'Of course, say no more.' He said as he got up.

'Can I come?' Hetta said stepping into the white, sterile world of the infirmary.

'It's no place for a young girl, at the moment, darling.' Carson said, rushing slightly.

'But I can heal!' she said, hurt.

'You can what?' Carson said, stopping in front of her.

'My power?' Hetta said as though he were dumb. 'I can heal people; I healed John when the Beast hurt him.'

'Can you demonstrate this?' Carson asked.

She nodded.

Carson grabbed a scalpel from a tray, and cit his hand shallowly, which he held out to Hetta.

She put her hand above his, and concentrated, and soon an orange light lit up her palm, as it healed the cut on Carson's hand.

'Aye, you can definitely come with us if you can do that again.' He smiled at her.

(STARGATE ATLANTIS)

The weekly status report was about to be sent when John saw Rodney getting an email, and it triggered his power.

'_They've planted a bomb somewhere in the city.' Barrett's voice floated through his head._

He shouted 'Stop!' at the exact moment as Rodney, who looked at him, in shock.

(STARGATE ATLANTIS)

'Ask them if they can give us something more than 'There a bomb in Atlantis!' John requested.

'Well, can you?' Elizabeth asked.

'No, all I'm getting at the moment is a repeat.' John shook his head. 'It gives you quite a headache.'

Elizabeth nodded at him before turning back to the original subject. 'Maybe the Trust think that it's the only way to stop the Wraith from getting to Earth?'

'Drastic but effective.' Rodney mused.

'I want you to organise searches of the city. Obvious sabotage points.' Weir nodded at each of them.

I'll check primary and secondary systems for any anomalous energy readings that might indicate the presence of an explosive device.' Rodney said.

Weir nodded. 'Good, and request Colonel Caldwell that he return to Atlantis.'

John's mind tunnelled in on Colonel Caldwell's face, and he shook his head, before refocusing on the convocation. 'Have them reveal the bomb and how to dismantle it.' She smiled at them grimly. 'Alright then, get to it.'

(STARGATE ATLANTIS)

Hetta was sat in the Athosian tent staring at the decorations that adorned the room. Simple and calming. She smiled.

'Hetta.' Carson called her over, 'Can you heal this for me please?'

She obediently held her hand over the cut on Charin's arm, and watched as it healed. She found it fascinating, no matter how many times she had healed somebody, she found it hard to take her eyes away from the skin s it healed.

'An Ancestor?' The old woman stared at her.

'A descendant on the way to ascension.' Teyla told her.

'Good luck in your decision.' She smiled at Hetta, who replied with a thank you.

Hetta tuned the conversation after that out of her head and carried on walking around the tent.

(STARGATE ATLANTIS)

'Passenger manifest?' John asked as he swung by her office later in the day, after the search had been completed.

'She looked up and nodded at him, both to his question and to invite him in.

'Any names pop out at you?' he said.

'A few actually.' She used. 'What about you? Anything popping out for you.'

He shook his head. 'My mind keeps zeroing in on Caldwell. Every time somebody mentions him, my mind focuses on him and I think its Teira says 'Focus on him.'

She smiled at him. 'I'm being serious Elizabeth, it's a nightmare!' he moaned.

'I think that is just you John.' She giggled slightly.

He glared at her. 'Has the Daedalus arrived yet?'

'Soon, ten minutes or so.' Elizabeth said.

'We better go and wait for it then.' John said as he stood up.

(STARGATE ATLANTIS)

'Guess what?' Sheppard said sarcastically. 'Turns out there's no bomb at all!'

'Uhhhh, there's no actual explosive device. The explosion will come, but, uh, from somewhere else. Now, with the Wraith on the way, we'll need to cloak the city, right?' Rodney asked theoretically.

'Yes.' Elizabeth said.

'Well, in order to do that, we need to reconnect the ZedP.M. in order to supply the necessary power.' Rodney said.

'And what about the Stargate?' Elizabeth asked.

'Ah - I've physically disabled the D.H.D. It won't be able to dial, so it won't be a problem. Now, the ZedP.M., however, will be. Now, as you know, the Zero Point Module controls the flow of massive amounts of power.' Rodney said.

'Like a dam.' Sheppard interrupted.

'No, it's not like a dam, it's more like a ... uh ... actually, yes, it's like a dam. If you overload the dam, it breaks, which is why the Ancients put in place failsafes to prevent such a thing from happening.' Rodney answered, getting slightly confused.

'Like a spillway.' John interrupted again.

'Could we just stick with failsafes?' Rodney asked irritated.

John shrugs.

'The problem is, our Trust operative figured out a way to rewrite Atlantis' operating system and disable the failsafes, but mask it in such a way that the city sensors didn't detect it.' Rodney informed them.

'So the dialling of Earth would cause the ZeeP.M. to overload.' Elizabeth figured out.

'Oh, yeah! And given that dialling another galaxy requires tremendous amounts of power, we're talking catastrophic overload. I mean, the explosion would destroy not just the city, but, uh, most likely the entire planet.' Rodney told them.

'Can the failsafes be re-enabled?' Sheppard asked.

'Yes, but, uh, whoever it was who did this anticipated the possibility that it would be discovered and they put in place a code to block access to it.' Rodney revealed.

'How difficult would it be to figure out the code?' John asked.

Rodney glared at him. 'Incredibly difficult!'

'But for now you've already disabled the D.H.D. so it's impossible to dial Earth.' Elizabeth protested.

'Yeah, but unfortunately, any number of systems can be used in conjunction with each other to, uh, overload the ZedP.M. It'd be a much more gradual build-up than dialling the Gate, which would cause an instantaneous power spike, but, um, equally as effective in its results.' Rodney said.

'And we can't disconnect the ZeeP.M. because we need the cloak for when the Wraith cruisers arrive.' Elizabeth realised.

'Bingo! Which is why our bomber activated the distress beacon, alerting them. And that is how the Wraith coming to Atlantis is connected to detonating the bomb.' Rodney revealed.

(STARGATE ATLANTIS)

Teyla walks into the infirmary and sees Charin in one of the beds, with Hetta sitting next to her.

She walked over to Carson, and asked, 'doctor Beckett. Why was Charin moved in here?'

Carson looked up from the tablet he was studying to look at Teyla, 'So I could keep a closer eye on her, tend to her if needed.'

'I told you.' Teyla said angrily. 'She does not wish for any treatment.'

Carson looked at Teyla sadly. 'You have to understand Teyla, that as a doctor, I can't just stand here and let her die! I took an oath to preserve life, and we have the means to save her, both with medicine, and with Hetta's ability.'

'You may keep her here to ake her comfortable, but that if it!' Teyla commanded. 'And Colonel Sheppard will not let you keep Hetta i here permanently to keep healing people.'

He sighed before saying, 'Alright.'

(STARGATE ATLANTIS)

Elizabeth, John, Rodney and Colonel Caldwell were sitting in the conference room.

'I'm still working on cracking the new failsafe code, but, uh, so far, no luck.' He said.

Caldwell turned to face Elizabeth, 'How are things coming with Kavanugh? Is he still your prime suspect?'

'Yes, he is, but things aren't going so well.' Elizabeth said regretfully. 'If he does know the code, I don't think that he's just going to give it to us.'

Ronon walks into the room from the outside balcony. 'Give me ten minutes with him. I'll get the code out of him.' He said as he drew a long, thin, curved knife out of a sheath on his leg.

'He could do that.' John said.

'We should start thinking about taking it to the next level.' Caldwell said. 'We need the code soon.'

'We need to be sure about this though,' Rodney protested. 'If he's innocent, then ...'

'We don't have time to debate morality!' Caldwell interrupted, 'Unfortunately, sometimes you have to do unpleasant things to save lives!'

(STARGATE ATLANTIS)

Hetta sat down next to Teyla and Charin. 'Do you want me to heal anything for you?' she asked.

Charin shook her head, smiling at the small girl. 'There is nothing that you will be able to do anymore, but I wish you luck on your journey, Ancestor.'

Hetta nodded, before standing up, and leaving.

She wandered down the corridor, looking at the designs, until she came across a balcony.

She peaked in, and withdrew suddenly, seeing John and another man, slightly taller than him.

'No! We can't authorise torture!' John argued.

'If it's the only way to get the code out of him, then we need to!' the other man said angrily.

'Colonel Caudwell.' John said calmly. 'There might be other suspects than just Kavanugh.'

Caudwell laughed. 'And you suspect me? Are you stupid in the head? When I get back to Earth I could have you struck off just for suggesting it.'

'I think you'll find that I haven't accused you.' John said.

Hetta ran, not looking where she was going, not noticing the two men staring at her.

(STARGATE ATLANTIS)

Elizabeth, John, Rodney, Ronon and Caudwell are in the conference room again.

'We need to initiate some evacuation plans.' Elizabeth told everybody.

'I told you!' Sheppard argued. 'The Deadalus is our only option! We can't go through the gate and we can't go to the mainland!'

'I agree.' Caudwell said. 'We fit as any people as we can on the Deadalus.'

'There isn't enough room for everyone!' Rodney butted in.

'We're going to have to make room!' Sheppard said.

'No, you don't understand!' Rodney groaned. 'The life support system can't handle that many people, there isn't enough air to go around. They'd never make it back to Earth.'

'The quickest thing to do is get the code!' Ronon said for the first time. He leans over and stared at Elizabeth. 'I'll get it if you let me in with Kavanugh.'

She looks at John whose eye's flicker to Caudwell, and she got his meaning, _There might be other suspects, we can't afford to waste our time with Kavanugh._

'Do it.' She said painfully.

Ronon turns to look at John who stares back, before turning his back and leaving the conference room.

(STARGATE ATLANTIS)

Hetta walked into the Ring Room as she had called it. She wanted to be here for Charin, she had been the first one of the people on Atlantis other than John, who had seen her as who she was. She may have been a girl, but she was still an Ancestor.

'They're evacuating the city.' Doctor Beckett told Teyla. 'In a matter of minutes, it could all explode.'

If it exploded while she was there, would she ascend? To be with her family? Her mom, dad, brother and sister? Would she be able to?

'_No sister.' Teira's voice echoed through her head. 'You are not ready yet, you cannot ascent, you need to stay with John.'_

'_But he's not here.' She said in her mind._

'_He is still with you, fighting for you, he's fighting his commander for you.' Teira said._

'_Thank you Sister.' Hetta said, and Teira fell silent._

Teyla had begun to sing when Hetta stopped talking,

_Beyond the night, a rising sun,_

_Beyond the night, the battle's won._

_The battles won._

'_Fear and shame now in the past._

_Pain and sorrow gone at last_

_Gone at last._

Elizabeth stands in her office, overseeing Atlantis.

_Circle renewed, peace will be found_

_Beyond the night on sacred ground_

Sheppard runs into the Interrogation room, 'Stop!' He pauses for a second. 'What did you do to him?'

Ronon looked at him. 'Nothing, he fainted before I could do anything.'

On the Deadalus, on the Bridge, Colonel Caudwell sits on his chair. He tapped his com unit and said. 'Doctor Weir, we're ready to go. We'll meet you at the rendezvous site.'

But before he could initiate the command to start moving, he is enveloped in a white light, which disappeared with him.

The Asgard beam dropped him into a chair in the interrogation room, and when he sees where he is he stands up.

'What the hell's going on here?' he asked.

John and Elizabeth stand in front of him, while Ronon paces behind him.

'I asked Hermiod to beam you here so you could give us the access code.' Elizabeth said.

'What?' Caudwell said, worriedly, and shocked.

'Lieutenant Cadman and Dr. McKay discovered a gap in the syste command logs that indicated two deletion points that she¬'

'We don't have time for this! The Wraith are nearly here!' he interrupted.

Elizabeth steps closer to him. 'Your identification code was used to identify this city's operating system. You copied it, took it back to the Trust, whose Goa'uld scientists then rewrote the programme to overload the Zee.P.M. You then brought it back here and uploaded it into the Atlantis Computers.'

'You think that I' working for the Trust?' he said incredulously.

'We know that you're working for the Trust.' Sheppard said, taking his gun out of the holster, and cocks it, 'So give us the code.'

Caudwell's eyes glow golden, and he speaks with a Goa'uld voice. 'It looks like you were right, Jonathon Sheppard, when we talked earlier.' He grinned predatorily. 'I will never give you those codes.'

John turns his head to Elizabeth who inclines her. _Do what you need too._

She turns and leaves the room, and Caudwell says. 'I warn you, as a Goa'uld, I now possess the strength of any men.'

Ronon growled from behind, as he moved everything in his path to get to the possessed colonel. 'Won't be a fair fight then.'

He hits him against the wall, before punching him, and picking him up and throwing him on the floor.

John stops him as he goes for him again, 'Hold up.' He pulls a taser out of a different holster, and shoots it at him. The colonel convulsed, groaning. His eyes glow, before the Goa'uld loses power for a moment.

'Colonel!' John called. 'Colonel!'

'Sheppard.' Caudwell said weakly, his voice normal again.

'We don't have time, we need that access code!' John said commandingly.

In the control Room, Rodney stand up. 'We need to go, now!'

Sheppard and Ronon run into the room, breathless. Sheppard hands something to Rodney, saying. 'Access code.'

Rodney grabs it and takes it to a terminal, and collapses happily into a nearby chair as the Overload message disappears from the screen.

_River flows, led by the wind_

_First new breath, our journey begins_

_Our journey begins _

Elizabeth glanced up to see John lounging against the door jam. 'You knew.'

'Knew what?' he asked.

'About Colonel Caudwell.' Elizabeth said. 'About him being different, about him bring the Goa'uld.'

'I had help.' He shrugged.

'No, you knew before that.' She probed. 'Before Teira started helping you.'

He sighed. 'I always felt uncomfortable around him, just like I did with the man that came to see me when I was 11. He was a member of the Trust. A Goa'uld. When he got close to me, I wanted to puke. That's how I felt around Colonel Caudwell. That's how I knew.'

'But how?' Elizabeth mused. 'An ancient or a descendant wouldn't or shouldn't have felt discomfort around a Goa'uld.'

He grinned. 'I should feel skittish every time I come across the enemies of the Ancients, and I'll have the help of my mom, and Teira, and if we get really lucky, you'll even get to meet them again,' he leans in close. 'You'll want to meet my sister, she was amazing.'

'You're sister is ascended?' Elizabeth asked in shock.

'Oh yeah,' he grinned. 'she um, she died when we were 13.'

Elizabeth exhaled slowly. 'I¬'

'What did you call me here for Elizabeth?' he interrupted.

'I've asked Doctor Beckett to give everyone on the base a full examination. If Colonel Caudwell could have a Goa'uld in him, any of us could.'

John shook his head. 'That's not a pleasant thought.'

'How are we any different to the Wraith? We're gloating about their fighting, but we're doing exactly the same.'

'I don't know Elizabeth, I don't know.' John said quietly.

(STARGATE ATLANTIS)

John let himself into his room, sighing softly.

He sat on the edge of his bed, watching Hetta as she slept in the middle.

'Sweet dreams.' He whispered to the slumbering girl, as he settled himself on the couch.

'Sweet dreams.' He repeated, wondering if he would ever have those again


	3. Grace Under Pressure

Hetta was so bored, listening to Rodney and Griffin arguing, and was talking mentally, both to Teira and John. He'd recently discovered that he could talk mentally with other ascended beings or with Hetta, and he hadn't told anybody from Atlantis yet.

'_Having fun?' he said, and Hetta could feel his grin._

'_Oh, yeah lots!' she moaned. 'All they do is argue! Griffin is talking about tomatoes, and Spaniards and Rodney is , well I don't know what Rodney is doing.'_

'_Who ever knows what Rodney is doing?' John said._

'_Unless you can read his mind.' Teira said._

'_Oh, yeah, like you can?' John joked._

'_Is Rodney Spanish?' Hetta asked suddenly, hearing what Griffin and McKay were talking about slightly._

'_No, he's Canadian.' John said. 'Why are you asking?'_

'_The Jumper is shaking.' Hetta said worriedly._

'_Get into the rear compartment!' John and Teira's voice melded together in her mind._

'_Why?' she asked quickly, 'No, no, no, no! We're crashing, into the ocean! I thought you told me that these flew! Not sank!'_

'Brace for impact.' 

'What?' 

'We're goin' down!' 

' Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! Mayday!' 

Hetta doesn't feel anything, not the screaming in her head, both from John, and Teira, not the blood running down her arm from where the door caught it, or the hard floor, and she collapsed onto it.

(STARGATE ATLANTIS)

Griffin is slumped unconscious over the console. Dr Radek Zelenka calls over the radio, 'Griffin, McKay, come in please.'

Rodney, from his position on the floor, starts to stir, hearing Radek's voice.

'Jumper Six, come in please. Griffin, McKay, come in please.'

Rodney wakes up fully, and taps his com unit. 'Yeah, we're here.' He said.

Zelenka, in the Atlantis control room, sighes in relief before saying to a technician. 'Find Doctor Weir and Colonel Sheppard, tell them I've made contact.' Before tapping his con unit to reconnect with Rodney. 'Thank god, we found you Rodney, I've been trying to contact you for over an hour.'

Rodney, in the Jumper, stands up, groaning slightly, and goes to stand by Griffin, and taps him on the shoulder saying, 'Hey, you OK?'

Griffin stirs slightly, and murmurs weakly. 'Not so good.'

Zelenka's voice echoes around the room, 'Are you alright?'

McKay helps to move Griffin to an upright position in the chair. 'I think we could all use an extended stay in the infirmary, hang on.' He looks around him. 'Where's Hetta?'

'Rear compartment.' Griffin motioned with his hand. 'What the hell happened?'

'The Jumper you were flying dropped off our screens, It crashed into the ocean.' Zelenka said.

Rodney didn't answer, dropping down next to Hetta, 'Ask Sheppard if she can heal herself.' Rodney demanded of Zelenka.

'Well, she can, sortof.' John's voice said.

'What do you mean_ sortof?' _Rodney demanded.

'Well, when we were in the Cloister, she fell off a log, and slashed her leg badly.' John said, 'She tried to heal it, but she couldn't do it very well, it, well, it hardly healed and she was in more pain.'

'Is she hurt Rodney?' John asked.

Rodney stayed silent.

'Rodney! Tell me, is she hurt?' John asked demandingly, and impatiently. 'Rodney, please?'

'Rodney looked over the little girl next to him. 'I think that her arm is broken, and her ankle is sprained.' He said eventually.

'God Rodney!' John swore under his breath that Rodney still managed to hear. 'She's practically my daughter Rodney,'

The girl in question stirred. 'Dad?' she murmured.

'Hetta, darling,' John said over the radio, 'You have to listen to Rodney,'

'Why?' she said, opening her eyes, 'It's so painful,' she said, as she gritted her teeth.

'Because you've crashed into the ocean,' John said. 'And I'm not there, and Rodney and Griffin are, so they need you to be able to keep calm, and when you get back, we'll do that transfer thingy ma-jigy that you did with your leg.'

'Crashed,' her mind focussed on, 'Are we sinking?'

Zelenka came onto the radio again, 'We've determined the direction of your radio signal, but not the range.'

Griffin looked at the windshield, and the graph of the ocean was brought up. 'One, two, zero, zero, and falling.'

'Radek, you gonna have to hurry it up, we're already two hundred feet deep and falling, and we're falling at a rate of about twenty feet a minute.'

Hetta tugged on his arm, 'Can I speak to Dad for a moment please?'

Rodney pulled it out of his ear, and handed it to the child.

'Dad?' she asked.

'Yeah. Het?' he questioned.

'Can't you use your power to slow our descent slightly?' she asked.

'Umm,' the radio went quiet for a moment. 'How's that?' he said with a slight strain to his voice.

Rodney looked at the screen and said out loud that they had slowed in their descent. 'We're only falling between 135 and 145 feet a minute now.'

'Het.' He said over the radio. 'I can't keep this up for long. Only about as long as you can heal for.'

'It's ok,' she reassured John. 'We'll figure something out eventually.'

'Rodney.' He said. 'At least now we've proved that we can use Jumpers as submarines.'

'Proved!' he yelled. 'We haven't proved anything yet!'

Zelenka butted in again. 'Well, we always theorised that the Jumpers could be utilised as submersibles.'

'Yes, yes, yes, yes, I theorised it!' McKay said angrily.

'But twelve hundred feet! It's almost the maximum depth of a nuclear powered submarine.' Zelenka said, almost happily.

' We are not so keen on setting any records right now, so just ...' Rodney snapped

'Rodney,' Hetta tugged his arm again, cutting off his speech. 'The window.'

Rodney turned to look at the window, and saw the cracks in the screen start to grow, and they heard a splintering sound.

'There's our problem.' Griffin said, panicking.

Rodney reached down to help Griffin stand up, and together they hobbled into the rear compartment, Rodney grabbing Hetta's good arm while he was moving, pulling her completely into the compartment.

He hit a switch on the side of the door, and they half closed, and he hit it a few more times. 'It won't close!' he yelled. 'Radek! The windshield is giving way under the pressure of the ocean!'

'The rear compartment?' Zelenka said. 'It¬'

'Ahead of you Radek.' Rodney grunted, 'The door won't close!'

Griffin after hearing him, hits the switch again, and when the door won't close, he says regretfully. 'I have an idea Rodney.'

'Griffin!' Rodney shrieked. 'What are you doing!' he said as he turned and stared as Griffin sat in the pilots seat. 'Good luck Rodney.' His last words, just before the windshield cracked and Rodney and Hetta could hear water sloshing into the compartment, 'Griffin! Griffin!' Rodney yelled against the door.

Hetta retreated back from the door, staring in shock. 'Why...Why did he do ..._that?' _

Rodney turned and looked at her, his best friends practically adopted daughter, 'I don't know Hetta, I don't know.'

She starts sniffing, silently at first, before they turn into full blown sibs, and she's half standing, half lying against the Jumper hatch. 'Hetta,' Rodney whispered. 'Hetta, I know it's a lot to take in, but you need to calm down, we ca, um, grieve him later, after we're off this wreck, and um, safe again on dry land, when we're not in danger of dying too.' He said as though she was an adult.

'I want to talk to Dad,' she sobbed. 'But he can't multi task his gifts yet, he's not strong enough.'

'Why don't you tell me about your dad,' Rodney said, hoping to ake the little girl a bit happier. 'While I work on getting us out of her.'

She nodded, miserably.

(STARGATE ATLANTIS)

'You said life support could sustain them for days!' Weir said confused and slightly angry.

'No, I said, life support could most likely support them for days.' Radek stressed. 'I had no idea the Jumper would sink so quickly, or that the cockpit would flood.'

'That's when you lost contact?' Sheppard said strained slightly.

'If they didn't make it to the rear compartment in time ...' Zelenka let his sentence trail off pessimistically.

'They made it.' Sheppard stressed. 'Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to feel Hetta in my mind, and I can. As hysterical as she is, I don't think all of them made it.'

'Still, they are going to be much harder to locate now that they're no longer broadcasting.' Zelenka said, annoyed.

'Then find another way.' Elizabeth commanded.

'Look, even if we do locate them, our options are limited. They're already deeper than a rescue Jumper's windshield can handle.' Zelenka argued.

I'll handle the rescue - you just worry about finding them. I've already got some ideas.' John snapped.

Alright, we're on the clock. Let's get back to work.' Elizabeth nodded, before leaving the room.

(STARGATE ATLANTIS)

'Um, where would you like me to start?' Hetta said miserably.

'Anywhere,' Rodney said distracted, as he searched through boxes. 'His childhood.'

She frowned, her eyebrows knotting together, and she leaned against the Jumper hatch, holding her injured arm against her body. 'He told us that he was rich, when he was growing up, his father was a famous businessman, and was fairly well off, and from a good respectable family, and his mother was from another wealthy, respectable family, I think he said they were called Grindsatalls.'

'No way,' Rodney protested. 'He was the son of Patrick Sheppard, _and _Constance Grindsatall!'

Hetta nodded, while Rodney practically started jumping up and down.

'He had an older half brother called David, his father's son from another marriage.' Hetta continued. 'And a twin sister.'

'Twin sister.' Rodney mused as he found a tablet. 'Yes!'

He turned around suddenly. 'Twin sister!'

Hetta nodded. 'Danielle Fortune Sheppard.'

He tapped on the tablet for a moment, his brain occupied on getting them out.

The Jumper creaked ominously. 'Why is it creaking?' Rodney asked.

'Dad can't keep the Jumper from falling faster for any longer,' Hetta said. 'It's dropping faster now, maybe 160/170 keep per minutes.'

'Great!' Rodney bit out.

'Do we need to send a message?' Hetta asked, standing up.

'Yeah, a radio transmitter,' Rodney said distracted, as he clips wires to crystals, and taped at the tablet. 'Right, that should work.' He murmured, and waited as the tablet flashed. EMERGENCY TRANSMITTER ACTIVE.

'How much power? She asked, looking over his shoulder.

'3 hours!' Rodney practically shrieked, 'what the hell's using my power?'

'It says inertial dampeners are active.' Hetta reminded him.

'You don't need inertial dampeners as you _sink!' _Rodney yelled.

(STARGATE ATLANTIS)

John groaned, his head pounding. He really needed to learn how to use his 'gifts' for a longer period. Just slowing a Jumper descent for a long period of time gave him a headache. He could feel the control slipping away from him, as he loosened the Jumper in his mental grip.

He headed from the room he was in, and walked to the infirmary to get some aspirin, maybe the fresh air would help his head.

(STARGATE ATLANTIS)

'Ohhhh, I'm freezing.' Rodney protested to thin air. 'Why am I so cold?'

'We're surrounded by ocean water.' Hetta said as if he was stupid.

Rodney moved the wires again, 'Heat, we need heat.'

He looks at the tablet, and groans. 'A little heats gonna cost me forty minutes!'

'Yes.' Hetta said as she looked at the tablet.

'You're not helping.' He glared at her, and she smiled.

Rodney changes the heat options again, 'We now have lost twenty minutes of power, for just enough heat to stave off hypothermia.'

(STARGATE ATLANTIS)

Elizabeth walked into the Jumper Bay, hearing John telling people where to put things.

'What's all this?' she said, standing next to him.

'This is my plan.' He told her proudly.

She rolled her eyes, 'And?'

'There's a thousand foot cable, and a Jumper,' he said. 'We're putting them together.'

'Can that lift a half flooded Jumper out of the water?' she asked.

'Not a chance.' John said.

'Then what are you doing all this for?' she indicated the room.

'Well, I should be able to drag it further up out of the ocean with my new found power.' He grinned.

She pricked her head to the side. 'What new power?' she asked curious.

'Wouldn't you like to know.' He smirked, before going back to work.

(STARGATE ATLANTIS)

Rodney busted around the small compartment, looking at the small tablet. 'Well, at least we have the CO2 scrubbers at one hundred percent!' he said sarcastically. 'I need to be the one on the surface saving the poor bastard stuck down here, not actually be the poor bastard stuck down here!'

'What about Dr. Zelenka?' Hetta asked.

'By the time Zelenka comes up with a plan, I'll have died of old age.' Rodney snapped.

A groan wail type sound echoes around them. Rodney looks up in fear.

'It's the ocean wildlife.' Hetta smiled in wonder.

'Are you angry, or are you hungry? 'Cause I am pretty sure that this thing is an instant case of indigestion, you know?' Rodney said in worry.

'Rodney, it doesn't eat us.' Hetta said, 'It can just hear the transmitter.'

The Jumper shakes. 'The transmitter is causing the whales pain.' Hetta noted.

'Poor little fella. Poor little fella. I'm, uh, I'm sorry if I'm buggin' you but, uh, but I kinda need to leave this thing on for a bit, you know? Maybe you could, uh, tell my friends where I am, you could, uh, could you do that, huh? Could you go for help, huh? Could you do that?' Rodney asked.

The Jumper creaks, but the creature's groaning stops. Rodney realises what he has just been saying.

'What am I doing?' He answers himself. 'Well, I'm, uh, treating an alien whale like Lassie!'

The creature groans again. Rodney shouts at it angrily.

'Look, OK, if you're not gonna help, then just swim on by!'

Hetta stood to the side and watched as Rodney argued with himself, and she giggled slightly.

The creature falls silent. Rodney has a lightbulb moment.

'Swim. Maybe the Jumper can swim!' he said excitedly.

He walks to the front of the compartment and puts his hands against the bulkhead doors. 'OK. Cockpit is inaccessible. But most of the control conduits run back here,' he turns and points at the ceiling. 'So if you were really meant to be submersible,' he picks up the computer tablet, then pulls the cable out of the panel behind the bench. 'then your drive pods should function underwater too, hmm?' He attaches the ends of the cable to crystals in a panel above his head. 'Which means I can fly you from back here - well, not fly, but I can surface. And even if I get close to the surface, then the emergency transmitter won't have to penetrate so much ocean.' He works on the tablet. 'OK! Now we're gettin' somewhere!' He smiles as he continues working.

(STARGATE ATLANTIS)

McKAY: Oh, this little keyboard is killing me!' He turns to the panel on the other side of the compartment and squints up at the crystals. 'All starting to blur together. I need a new set of eyes!'

'Let me take a look.'

'Did I just, uh ...? Imagine somebody?' he said, stuttering.

'Yes, you did.'

He turns around slowly, and sees a small girl standing there. She was wearing dark blue jeans, with a auburn red top, with her dark black shining hair brushing her shoulders.

'Who are you?' he asked slightly dumb.

'Danielle!' Hetta yelled as she hugged the other girl.

'Hey Hetta.' She smiled. 'Jonathon said you needed help?'

She nodded. 'We can't get out.'

'You're in the ocean?' she queried.

Hetta nodded. 'The systems malfunctioned.'

'Jonathon's working on it.' She said, before turning to Rodney. 'Atlantis is doing all they can to find you.'

'Who are you?' he asked urgently.

'My name is Danielle Fortune Sheppard.' She announced. 'The twin sister to Jonathon Destiny Sheppard.'

'Why are you here?' Hetta asked.

'I told you, Jonathon asked e to come down and help you from down here,' she answered.

'What are you?' Rodney said. 'You can't be real, you just can't be real.'

'I am real.' She said offended. 'I'm ascended.'

'Oh, I have lost it. I have completely lost it.' Rodney said turning around to face the wall.

'Would you rather I was an adult than a child?' she asked acerbically.

'No!' Hetta said. 'Remember Rodney, we were talking about them a while ago.'

'Yeah.' He said through his hands.

'You can have this Carter person you are thinking about if you want.' Danielle sniffed. 'This is what would happen.'

'_Every time we've worked together, you've been wrong, and I've been right.' Sam said indignantly._

'_Even if that were true - and no-one is saying that it is - the fact that you could assert that ...' Rodney laughed._

'Why else would I be here?' Sam interrupted him.

'I don't know! Maybe one last romp before I die.' Rodney said.

'One last romp? Please, we never ...' Sam argued.

' OK, one first romp, but it's romping that comes to mind, not your brains, blondie. Now, you've gotta admit - I am a handsome man standing ...' Rodney said pointing his hands at his body.

'You're essentially arguing with yourself. You realise that, right? Your mind is creating me.' Sam said gleefully.

'No, I think it might be better to stick with you.' Rodney said.

'Thank you.' Danielle said emotionlessly. 'Dear God! I hate it when Sheppard does that!' Rodney thought.

'You need to show me what you've done so far.' Danielle commanded Rodney.

(STARGATE ATLANTIS)

'Three miles.' John smiled. 'Searchable area, and you've narrowed it down Radek, You did an amazing job.'

'He's too deep for you to be able to find him.' Zelenka said.

'Well, we know the Jumper should be able to dive at least a thousand, so if he's above two thousand, we should still be able to get him with the grapple.' John said optimistically.

'And if he is deeper?' Elizabeth asked.

'He probably is. The area we're searching goes to six thousand.' Zelenka nodded.

'When the Wraith attacked the city, you were able to turn the shield into a cloak.' John said, thinking out loud.

'Yes.' Zelenka said not following.

'Why can't we do the opposite?' John shrugged.

'Turn the Jumper's cloak into a shield?' Elizabeth asked.

'That's right.' John nodded.

'That would hold back the water, yes, but it would take significantly more power.' Zelenka said thinking it through.

'We shut down everything we don't need.' John said.

'But it would take hours to reconfigure.' Zelenka argued.

'Take what we need, we'll make the changes down there.' John argued.

'Oh! No-no-no-no-no-no - I cannot possibly ... uh, no.' He cried.

'Radek.'

'I-I ... I can't even swim!' he tried to get out of it.

'There's not a lot of swimming under a thousand feet of ocean.' John said arguing.

'Look, I'm not gonna order you to go.' Elizabeth said.

'I will!' John said.

She turns to look at him with a _Shut Up Or You Die! _Look.

'All I'm saying is that if Rodney can't turn to you, who can he turn to?' She compelled him

'Right. Give me a few minutes and I'll get my gear.' He nodded unhappily.

(STARGATE ATLANTIS)

Rodney, Hetta and Danielle are looking at a tablet, when the Jumper creaks. 'Dad had to let his power fade.'

'What?' Danielle asked.

'His power was slowing the Jumper's descent.' Hetta told her.

'He's not got a strong control yet then?' Danielle asked.

Hetta shook her head.

'Hang on, you've said that before – Sheppard's power.' Rodney said. 'What is his power?'

Danielle sighed. 'He would have the general ascended powers. And he might have his own ability.'

'He does.' Hetta nodded.

'The usual ascended power? Why would he have them?' Rodney asked, his brain going a mile a minute.

'Our mom was an ascended being when we were conceived and born.' Danielle said.

'God! It's always him!' Rodney turned back to work whispering angrily.

'What are you working on?' Danielle changed the subject.

'Surfacing the Jumper.' He said.

'It won't work,' she warned.

'How do you know that?' Rodney snapped.

'My power was premonitions.' She said coldly. 'And all I can see is us, sitting in a dark Jumper, at the bottom of the ocean, with the Jumper nearly full of water.'

'Well, maybe you're wrong.' He yelled. 'You can't just come in here and say everything I'm doing is wrong! Just because you're my best friend's sister!'

'How much power will your plan use?' she focussed on one point instead of the insult he had used.

'Most of it.' Rodney said.

'Then it's a bad idea!' she said. 'Because if it fails – and it will! –then there will be hardly any time for the others to save you.'

'There's nothing else that we can do!' Rodney shouted.

'How about waiting?' she said sarcastically. 'Do you not trust your friends back on Atlantis?'

'Of course I do!' Rodney said.

'Then just wait for them to figure something else out.' She implored him. 'If you die, my brother, he wouldn't make it out of him alive.'

'What?' Rodney said turning around. 'He's not suicidal!'

'But you, and Hetta,' Danielle said, 'you're his best friend and his daughter. If your situation was reversed, would you survive?'

'Of course I¬' Rodney trailed off, if Sheppard died, he would find it difficult, but if he had a daughter as well, it would be ten thousand times as worse. 'I don't know.' He admitted quietly. 'But I have to do _this.' _He continued.

'Fine.' She said. 'You do this, you fail, you can die. Here, on your own.'

(STARGATE ATLANTIS)

'Alright, we're above the search coordinates.' John announced.

Radek sits in the co pilots seat. 'OK - it should transition seamlessly.'

'Here we go then,' John said.

The Jumper descends into the water.

(STARGATE ATLANTIS)

'If you had a child, what would you name them?' Hetta asked into the tense silence.

'Umm, I like...' Danielle thought. 'Jessica, Sarah, Amelia.'

'What about you Rodney?' Hetta asked.

'I like names like Cameron, or Noel.' He said absent-mindedly. 'Aha! I got it.'

'Don't so it Rodney!' Danielle implored him.

'No, I need to do this!' he said, before hitting the tablet submit button.

The Jumper's interior lights came on, before flickering and dying.

His face fell, and Danielle said spitefully. 'This is working is it?'

The Jumper rocked violently, and everybody on board stumbled at the Jumper hit the ocean floor.

'We've hit the floor.' Hetta said.

'Well that's bad.' Rodney said flippantly.

'That is bad.' Danielle said. 'The jolt will have made micro fissures in the hull.'

'We'll be taking on water.' Rodney groaned.

(STARGATE ATLANTIS)

'Good luck.' Elizabeth wished.

'We'll contact you as soon as we head back to the surface. Have the divers on Jumper Eight standing by.' John half asked, half commanded.

'Will do, Weir out.' She said

John turns to look at Radek. 'What d'you think Radek?'

Zelenka looks up. 'About what?'

'We're underwater.' John said gleefully. 'I've always wanted to do this.'

Zelenka kept silent.

The Jumper groaned under the pressure of the water. Radek jumped and looked around nervously.

'I'm gonna need that shield up and running soon Radek.' John told him.

'Yes, well then - stop talking, please.' Radek asked.

'Will do.' John grinned.

(STARGATE ATLANTIS)

The water is up to Rodney's knees. Hetta could almost swim in it. She kept throwing it at Danielle and they kept bursting into giggles.

'I've determined that there are micro fractures all along the seam.'

Danielle turned to look at him with cold eyes. 'If you have fully functioning life support, then create a positive pressure environment.'

'What?' he asked.

'If you can increase the pressure inside the Jumper, you should be able to slow the leaking.' Danielle explained.

'You can't stop it though.' He complained.

'No! We're trying to buy time! Like I was trying to do the first time!' she spat at him.

'Alright!' he snapped back.

'You need to heat the water as well.' She said.

'Why isn't your brother as clever as you?' he asked under his breath.

'He is, he just doesn't show it.' Danielle answered anyway.

He types on his tablet, and he hold his nose and blows down as air rushed into the compartment.

'Why did you do that?' Hetta asked.

'It equalises the pressure in your ears.' He told her.

'Your world is weird.' She stated.

(STARGATE ATLANTIS)

Radek runs forward to the co-pilot's seat and sits down.

'I think we may be on to something. Initialising shield.' Zelenka said.

The shield shimmers around the Jumper.

'Nice work, Doc! OK, let's take this thing a little deeper.' John said appreciatively.

(He starts to activate his controls but Radek stops him.)

'Wait. Wait-wait-wait-wait-wait-wait.' He checks the tablet. 'I was afraid of this. The shield is draining our power at an alarmingly fast rate.'

'Why's that?' John asked.

'Well, a cloak draws its power at a constant rate, whereas a shield draws more power the more it is taxed.' Zelenka explained.

'How much time do we have?' John asked.

'Once we're deeper, thirty minutes, tops.' Zelenka said confidently.

'Alright. Descending through one thousand.' John nodded.

(STARGATE ATLANTIS)

As the Jumper continues to descend, Radek starts cursing as he looks at his laptop.

'It's screwed up this! Whose idea was this! We'll be underwater this time!' he continued in Czech.

'I think my Czech's getting better, 'cause I know what you mean.' John said without taking his eyes off the windscreen.

'Can you bring up the H.U.D please.' Zelenka requested, and John obliged, the H.U.D coming up on the screen.

'What's that?' John asked, pointing to a moving blip on the screen.

' Your sea monster. It's at least six to eight times as large as this Jumper, so let's not venture too closely, OK?' Zelenka said nervously. 'We've got 12 minutes left.'

'Why?' Zelenka asked, sounding like he was in pain.

'Because it's still swimming around in circles in the same area, which means it might have found something interesting.' John explained.

(STARGATE ATLANTIS)

'Stay awake!' Danielle shrieked at Hetta and Rodney. Hetta admittedly was finding it easier than Rodney due to the fact she couldn't touch the floor of the Jumper, and had to swim to keep at the top of the Jumper, while Rodney could stand up and the water would be at his neck.

'There close to rescuing you.' Danielle said. 'You just need to stay alive.'

(STARGATE ATLANTIS)

'The animal is circling around the Jumper.' Radek said jumping up in his seat. 'According to these readings, it's dead. No power.'

'Time to grapple it then.' John said.

'It won't work, it's taken on too much water.' Zelenka said. 'We can extend the shield between the two Jumpers.'

'Would that work? Do we have enough power?' John asked.

'Yes. If-if we touch down on the ocean floor to conserve engine power, it should be just a matter of walking between the two Jumpers.' Zelenka said happily.

'Alright. I'll get us close.' John said.

Danielle smiled inside the Jumper. 'Help's here Rodney.'

'McKay. Griffin. D'you copy?' John called over the radio.

'Sheppard!'

'Hey, buddy! What say you lower your door?'

' That's-that's probably a bad idea.' Rodney said.

'Listen. Long story short, we've converted the cloak into a shield and extended it around your Jumper. I'm standing outside right now.' John said, banging on the rear door.

'What?'

'All you have to do is open your door and walk to my Jumper.' John told him.

Rodney pulled the rear door lever, but the door didn't move, he looked at Danielle in fear.

'Secondary release.' She reminded him.

'McKay? What's the hold-up? We need to do this sooner rather than later. This shield ain't gonna hold forever.' Sheppard called again.

He dunked down into the water, and pulled the release on the floor, the water above him rushing out. Radek rushed to help Rodney, and John to Hetta and Danielle. 'Go.' He whispered softly, so that nobody could hear him. 'I'll talk to you later.'

She nodded, disappearing silently.

'Can we get her to visit later?' Hetta asked him.

He laughed, shaking his head. 'Yeah, we'll get her to visit later.'

' Almost thought we lost you.' John said to them as they sat down in the Jumper.

'Well, we had help.' Rodney said as he closed the rear compartment door.

(STARGATE ATLANTIS)

Rodney opened his eyes to see John and Danielle, only Danielle had grown to look the same age as John, and John noticing his look of bewilderment said, 'It's so that she blends in with the Expedition.'

'Then why were you a 13 year old before?' he asked.

She looked at him. 'That's the age I died at.'

'You died at 13?' Rodney yelped.

They nodded. 'I came close, but she saved me.' John said.

'How?' Rodney questioned.

'Well, it started by this man visiting us when we were ... I can't remember the age.' Danielle started.

'We now know them as the Trust, and the Goa'uld.' John interrupted.

Carson watched as the two dark haired people talked to the man in the bed, he chuckled and moved away, starting on his paperwork.


End file.
